The Ranchers Daughter Part 11
by RebeccaSoloSoto
Summary: Things get a little heated in the barn...Part 11 to my story on DeviantART.


It was a few days after they got home that Helga decided finally that she did not want a wedding. Her main reason being she didn't have any family to come anyways. Except for a sister but…that woman was an entirely different story.

They had planned on getting down to the courthouse before the end of the week and then celebrating with a small reception back at the farm. The workers on the ranch became more like family every day and she figured they deserved a party as much as she and Arnold did.

But, one of the only things that plagued her was the fact that her fiancé declared once that he did not have a last name. When she asked him what they would do he suggested they used the name his grandfather used to give him when he was younger. Helga had agreed and soon she would be Mrs. Arnold Shortman.

OOOOOoooooOOOooOOOOOooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooooOOOOoooo 

It was very late when they trotted onto her family's property. Soon to be Arnold's property as well seeing's as how he would be her husband by tomorrow evening.

They had taken their time coming back from hunting and it had been dark for more than an hour when they finally made it. The horses continued to the barn and when they reached the wide double doors at the front Arnold jumped down and opened them. He walked both horses to their stables and Helga hopped off when her steed stopped in front of its place.

Helga yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was plum tuckered out from sitting on that horse all day. She needed to get her limbs moving.

Her hands untied the ribbon holding her hair in its place and watched as Arnold put the horses away and gave them something to munch on. Her eyes scanned the rest of the barn and peered at the other animals, it was pretty quiet. Most of her hired-help must already be in bed.

She must have dazed off because Helga didn't realize Arnold was beside her until she felt his arm wrap around her for his hand to rest on her hip.

"Are you alright Helga?" he asked uneasily.

She moved her head up and down, "Arnold I am just fine. Don't worry about me."

Arnold used the hand he had on her hip to pull her against him in another comforting hug. Helga draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. Her lips parted and she licked at his and he grunted into her mouth loudly. His own mouth opened automatically to allow her to roam as his tongue did its own exploring.

She brushed his hat off his head and ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned his satisfaction.

His hands did not startle her as they moved and touched her back but as they reached her rear end so he could lift and push her on him at the same time, she let out a tiny moan and jumped.

Arnold's hands were…showing their appreciation and she reveled in the feeling until one hand coasted towards her stomach. Her stomach muscles clenched and a heat spread out over her entire body. He must have noticed for he stopped his ministrations and pulled his mouth off hers.

"We best stop this." He whispered before he kissed her again.

She went to return the kiss but he pulled away again.

"I said."

He planted a kiss.

"We had better stop..."

He nipped at her bottom lip.

"Before..."

Another kiss followed by another kiss.

"Before I take you on that hay bale over there..."

Her body froze in place and her cheeks reddened but all's Arnold did was untangle himself from her and laugh. A full blown, hold your stomach, laugh. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest angrily.

"Go ahead, keep carrying on bucko." She looked down to the ground, "If you're just going to poke fun at me then I won't participate anymore." And she turned her back on him in a huff.

His laughing wore off and he said to her, "No Helga, I like that you get all flustered, it's a good thing I promise. And believe me…if I had wanted just to bed you I would have done it a long time ago."

Open mouth, insert foot.

She spun back around and spat out, "Oh so you think I'm easy huh? That I'm some floozy walkin around here?"

His hands immediately waved back and forth and he stumbled to say, "That was not what I was trying to imply dear. It's just, even before you told me how you felt about me, your body language tells a different story. I've had to master the reactions of people. I know when I'm a wanted man Helga."

Even more color was spread across her cheeks. "What are you trying to say to me Arnold?"

He tipped his head smirked, "There are small yet subtle things you did and still continue to do. For instance…The first time we went hunting for more stallions? You couldn't stop fanning yourself and touching your hair. Kinda like what you're doing now."

Her hands stopped stroking her hair and regained their folded position over her chest and she scoffed, "It was hot that day!"

"Mmmhmm," He chuckled. "Well then, what about the ride home from when I saved you from Wolf's men, you hooked your thumbs under my belt and they stayed there the whole ride home."

She practically squealed out, "I didn't want to fall off the horse!"

He stepped towards her and leaned in close, "Or…I could even bring up just a few minutes ago. A woman who kisses like that is definitely interested in other things."

Arnold circled around her, "You're a tad jumpy but there are a few techniques I could show you to help you to relax."

Truth be told he was doing his best to distract her from noticing how turned on he was. If she were more observant she would have noticed his dilated pupils and shaking palms. He only wanted to continue what they had been doing but he didn't want to pressure her in any way.

He had to wait one more day. He had waited this long so he figured he one more day wouldn't be a problem. 'Just one more day…one more day,' he had to keep repeating constantly.

Jokingly he asked as he walked back in front of her, "Do you even know how it works Ms. Pataki?"

She gasped, "Ain't nobody had to teach me Sir! I grew up on a farm; I've had to breed the horses before. I know what to do!"

His eyes darted back towards the stables, "I can assure you it's just not quite the same Ma'am."

"It's not that hard to understand Arnold! This goes there and that goes here and then it's over, I get it!"

He was honestly quite baffled and he could only be blunt as he asked, "Don't tell me you don't know what an orgasm is…That would be just too much."

"I've lived on a farm all my life! Why would I know that? I'm no scientist!" She said as she stomped away from him to sit on the very same hay bale he brought up earlier.

Arnold's body swayed and he was truly unprepared for that response. She had it wrong, all wrong. He regained his composure and walked over to her and sat to her right hand side.

She avoided his gaze as he explained, "It's not…How do I start? It's not an 'organism' Helga. An orgasm is…well."

A horse neighed in the background and a perfect example popped into his head.

"You know how a male horse…finishes…inside the lady horse?"

She nodded and glanced at him.

"Well…That's called an orgasm Helga. And people, men and women, have them too."

Her face became frightened and she blasted a response a bit too loud for the time of night, "You mean I'm going to have 'stuff' shoot out of me from my, "She looked to her lap. "My..."

But she couldn't finish.

This poor woman, he had to do something. He had to make it clearer. His previous mantra of 'just one more day' flew right out the window and he went on further to say, "No Helga, a woman's orgasm is more of a feeling…a strong reaction. Men's are just more…visible. It's a good thing I promise."

It was very quiet now so his next question he had to ask very delicately, "Haven't you ever…Well what I mean to say is haven't you been curious and 'looked' around?"

His eyes looked down to her lap as well and she stammered out, "N-no that's not a proper lady thing to do!"

"But you have to of been curious…aren't you curious now Helga?" He asked shakily as his hand placed itself on her knee.

Her eyes looked at his hand then locked onto his, "Of course I am…I just can't, imagine it, until I 'feel' it as you said."

Time stood still and Arnold, before he could stop himself, asked breathlessly, "Can I show you?"

That question hung in the air and Helga nodded thinking he meant sometime in the future, like tomorrow for instance, this miraculous 'feeling' would make itself known.

His next question made her realize he wanted to show her now.

"Do you trust me? Will you allow me to touch you?"

Of course she trusted him, what kind of question was that?

But as for the other thing he asked…she could only gulp and nod slowly.

She didn't notice before but his breathing was so ragged now.

Arnold closed his eyes and attempted to regain some kind of composure, and then he said, "Helga, remove your boots then move up a tad on the bale and then lay down."

Her own breath hitched in her throat and his gaze never faltered away from looking at her.

"Arnold." She asked plainly. "What or how…but why?" Helga was having the hardest time speaking.

He got as close as he could without touching her and confessed, "Miss Helga I'm going to have to get under your skirt to explain properly…"

Helga nodded dumbly then hoisted herself up and did as he asked.

Arnold stood up a moment, removed his gloves and took off his gun belt, then adjusted the front of his pants.

She thought he was taking them off and she squeaked, "What are you doing?!"

He laughed nervously, "It's getting somewhat uncomfortable down there." When he was ok he stepped back on the bale and kneeled on top of her.

The moon shown down on them though the door of the barn and since he was this close she was able to see the bulge that formed in his pants. Her curiosity overcame her and she reached out to touch but his hand intercepted her and almost sternly he said, "That wouldn't be a good idea. This is about you, not about me."

"Ok…" she agreed but still did not understand.

"Trust me." He implied once more.

He moved once again and instead of removing her clothing he decided to go in from the bottom. His hands bunched the skirt and the petticoat up until her bloomers were visible. This of course was nothing new to him but because it was her he was more than nervous.

She on the other hand was completely embarrassed and so desperately wanted to be hidden from him. She realized with this 'experiment' he had to see 'all' of her but did he have to look so intently?

His fingers began tracing the lace of her bloomers until they reached the top. Slowly, torturously, he slid them down and completely off of her. After that he finally came face to face with her undergarments but removed those quickly without so much as a thought.

A pair of creamy white thighs stretched up to a patch of curls. His dominant hand traced against her skin now and progressed upwards.

She squirmed underneath him and covered her face with her hands. Why had he made an 'orgasm' sound so enticing? How could she agree to this? Yes she would be married to this man soon but that didn't mean she was comfortable.

Her hands were peeled away from her and his face was now inches from hers.

Arnold kissed her the very same moment his hand finally touched her on top of her most private of places. The kiss quieted a small peep that escaped her mouth and unintentionally her legs spread to allow him to explore freely.

He parted from her and his lips brushed on hers as her said, "Just relax."

Her face was flush but she nodded so he continued.

He took his fingers and divided her folds and was completely surprised at what he found at her core.

Her wetness practically poured out over his fingers and he moaned loudly.

"S-something wrong?" She stuttered.

"No." he managed to grind out though clenched teeth. "It's perfect."

He kissed her again as the fingers near her entrance spread the wetness up to her clit.

Her hips bucked upwards.

A rhythm was formed from his fingers between her entrance and her clitoris and she unlocked her lips from his to let out a groan of enjoyment. He liked that noise so he continued his ministrations until she moaned over and over.

He observed how her body writhed and how her hands grabbed bunches of hay in her hands. She herself was unsure of what to feel. It was so good but it was frustrating because she felt like she was reaching for something and just couldn't get it.

His lips found hers and she kissed his mouth feverously as his other hand cupped her breast through her top. She gasped and moaned even louder.

"Arnold…I. "

She lost her train of thought as he put more pressure against her.

The strongest desire she had at that moment was to have him inside her. She couldn't understand it but she thought that would solve her frustrations.

Helga meant to vocalize her idea but the only thing that came out was, "Arr…nold."

His cheek rested against hers and he moaned into her ear. Not on purpose he just could not help himself.

At that exact moment she lost control. She yelled out incoherently and came undone in his hand.

Her orgasm rippled through her and she fought desperately to keep the feeling but it slowly ebbed away. He kept his fingers in place until she calmed down and when he felt it was right he removed them causing her to spasm.

Arnold was turned on to the point of pain. But he stared down at her closed eyes and dreamy expression and knew that as of right now this was enough. When he made a motion to get up her eyes opened.

"Arnold…I think…I think I know what you meant before now." She smiled goofily at him.

He was pleased as punch that he had caused this reaction in her.

She sat up and threw her arms around his shoulders like she had done before and kissed him soundly. When she parted from him he stood up and her haziness had dispersed enough that she could stand up albeit somewhat shakily.

He held her until she regained her balance.

"Come on," He prodded while grabbing his gun belt. "Let's get you to bed; you look like you're going to fall over."

She agreed dreamily and bent over to get her underwear and bloomers. She rolled them up and shoved them in her boot so no one could see.

They only thing she wondered as they walked to her house was, why had she waited so long?


End file.
